


Imperméable

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Moment entre Tony, Stephen et le manteau de lévitation
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Imperméable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11 + écrire Tony qui s'embrouille avec la cape de Stephen ( Cap ou pas cap de Luna) + mot du 29/05/2020 : fierté + écrire sur un homme (du défi qui est-ce) (ici, c'est Tony)  
> Texte sur une sorte de version alternative du MCU, vous savez, celle qu'on aime utilisé en fanfic où tous le monde se connaît, mais personne n'est mort :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Il est imperméable ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, comme ça….

Le Manteau flottait devant l'ingénieur, qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Il y a un truc. Il y a forcément un truc.

-Je vous déconseille de dire ça devant lui. C'est un être pleins de fierté.

-C'est une cape !

Une onde traversa le tissus rouge. Stephen Strange leva un sourcil, tout en continuant de faire semblant de lire, alors que Tony Stark tournait autour du vêtement.

-Ce n'est un bout de tissus. Co…. Ah !

Le «bout de tissus» s'était rué sur le milliardaire, afin de s'enrouler autour de se dernier, et de le faire tomber. Puis, il s'était remis à flotter au dessus de sa victime, qui essaya alors de se redresser.

En vain.

Le Manteau de Lévitation l'obligea à rester à terre.

Le Sorcier avait désormais fermé son livre, pour observer la scène.

-Il lui faut des excuses.

-Mais c'est une cape !

-Et un être plein de fierté, je vous l'ai dit.

Tony se décida à grommeler quelques excuses, avant de jeter un regard au noir au sorcier qui s'était bien trop amusé à ses dépends.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous aussi venez me lancer des cap ou pas cap sur le discord de l'enfer de Dante, d'où viennent tous ces défis ! :)
> 
> (À moi... ou à d'autres :) )


End file.
